1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer having a diffusing volume.
2. Discussion of Background
Presently known loudspeakers have a generally conical acoustic membrane driven in axial movements by an electromagnet positioned between conductive coils through which the audio signal passes. Because of this membrane, they have a very substantial directivity and a limited operational range of wavelengths. It is thus necessary to place two or three of these loudspeakers in an enclosure to cover the entire range of sensitivity of the human ear, from 20 hertz to 20 kilohertz.
But, even by placing three loudspeakers, the directivity is not improved. Furthermore, research intended to increase the efficiency of these loudspeakers involve a dense magnetic flux and a narrow air gap but this also involves an elevated back-electromotive force. The relative movement of the electromagnets with respect to the conductive coils is thus always symmetrical, because of the return force, i.e., that these loudspeakers have a resonance frequency.